Wolly's Kolumne
center 06. Juli 1801 - Krieg in Europa framed|right|Billiges Flugblatt Mal ehrlich jetzt. Blicken SIE im Moment noch durch, wer in Übersee zur Stunde mit wem im Krieg steht? Nun ja, Übersee - genauergenommen in Deutschland. So viel Differezierung liegt bei mir gerade noch drin, aber dann...Also ich fasse mal das zusammen, was ich glaube, so mitgekriegt zu haben: *Die Österreicher verhauen sich gegenseitig weil JFK Wien besucht. *Steamische Friedensaktivisten nehmen JFK's Frauen als Geiseln. *Die Franken sind sauer weil JFK über ihr Gebiet fliegt und erklären deswegen Preussen den Krieg. *Schwaben erklärt Franken den Krieg weil JFK bei ihnen übernachtet hat. *Irgendjemand bringt Kanzler Stresemann um, vermutlich auch wegen JFK. *Die Dixie-Confederation macht JFK für einen Unfall auf einer Rammsteiner Autobahn verantwortlich. Ausnahmsweise mal keine Kriegserklärung. *Der gesamte Deutsche Bund erklärt JFK den Krieg, weil der Preussen - ach Quatsch! Franken - den Krieg erklärt hat. *Der deutsche Bund rudert zurück und erteilt JFK die Erlaubnis, ausschliesslich mit Franken Krieg zu führen. (Wie nett!) *Kaiser Horst taucht tagelang ab und dann wieder auf und gibt sich ansonsten wenig kommunikativ. Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass ich nicht der einzige bin, der sich vorkommt wie im Affenhaus. Mittlerweile freut sich unsere ganze Nation schon auf den Krieg, so hat es zummindest den Anschein. Überall Flaggen! Würde das Vieh auf unserer Landesfahne leben, versänken wir jetzt in Wapiti-Kacke! Und wer ist eigentlich der Urheber dieses sagenhaft beknackten Flugblattes das Kaiser Horst mit blutigen Händen und einem Trichter auf'm Kopp darstellt? Versehen mit selten peinlicher Lyrik, müllt das Ding hunderttausendfach Strassen und Plätze zu. Okay, Wenigstens kann ich mir diese Woche das Klopapier sparen. Also bitte, Leute! Ich bin ja nun weder ein Fan von diesem Kaiser Vollhorst und auch nicht von seinem fränkischen Namensvetter - aber der ganze Hype geht mir auf den Geist. Echt jetzt. Merke: Krieg ist Scheisse. Krieg kostet Geld. Ziemlich viel sogar. Im Krieg kommen nicht nur die anderen um, sondern auch die eigenen Leute. Wir haben das im Borealienkrieg erlebt. Und im Nordeuropakrieg. Und in jedem anderen, gottverdammten Krieg in den Amerikanien schon verwickelt war! Wenn ich jetzt diesen ganzen Hurrah-Patriotismus sehe, Knirspe die freudig Ihre neuen Bleisoldaten zur Altmtall-Sammlung bringen, damit daraus Gewehrkugeln gegossen werden können, Weiber die ihren Sparstrumpf für die Kriegsanleihe leeren, alte Knacker deren Stories aus dem letzten Krieg am Stammtisch wieder Hochkonjunktur haben, dann krieg ich das Kotzen! Niemand hat irgendetwas gelernt, wie es scheint. DIE nicht und WIR ebensowenig. Wolly, Pazifist. 10 Juni 1801 - Wollys Senf zum Geiseldrama Die Reise der Kennedys nach Österreich stand ja von Anfang an nicht unbedingt unter einem guten Stern. Angefangen hat es mit diesen bescheuerten Anti-Amerikanien-Demos in Wien. Hallo? Leute, Wir haben euch doch weder erobert noch unterdrückt, ausgebeutet oder sonstwas. Das waren diese englischen Imperialisten, so sieht es aus! Aber wenn sich eine Regierung hauptberuflich mit Geschichtsfälschung beschäftigt, darf man sich über solche Volksdummheit nicht wundern. Dann die Fahrt vom Flughafen. In einer offenen Kutsche! Klar, Kennedy fährt gerne in offenen Kutschen, aber da hätte die Sicherheit eine grössere Rolle gespielt. Dass der Kaiser zuerst nicht durchgreifen konnte, während unser Präsident mit faulem Obst bombardiert wurde, ist eine Frechheit. Aber dass er erst reagiert hat, als klar war, dass sein Arsch Regierungssitz auch in Gefahr ist und die Meute einfach hat niedersäbeln lassen, ist eine verfluchte Scheisse! Da bin ich froh, Amerikanier zu sein, echt jetzt. Am darauffolgenden Tag die Verhandlungen. Da hat mich Kennedy also sehr enttäuscht. Ein Haufen Diplomatie hat er gebracht: möglichst viel reden, ohne gross was zu sagen. Kann es sein, dass JFK sich beim Steamischen Botschafter mit Arschkriecheritis angesteckt hat? Dafür sind Steamische Botschafter ja bekannt. Unserem Präsidenten lecken sie die Stiefel und Z.W.Örg kriechen sie in den Arsch. Liegt beides ja ungefähr auf der gleichen Höhe. Und dann, am Abend des 7. Junis die Geiselnahme von Kennedys Ehefrauen und der Kaiserin. Spekulationen wurden angestellt, welcher Scheiss-gruppierung die Geiselnehmer angehören sollen. Wenn ihr mich fragt, waren das zwei Idioten, die glaubten, so können sie leichte Kohle machen. Die Staatsoberhäupter wussten natürlich nichts besseres, als sich mit dem Abschaum auf Verhandlungen einzulassen. Dabei hätte man einfach ein paar Scharfschützen auf dem nächstbesten Dach postieren und die Kerle abknallen können. Schliesslich mussten die Frauen sich aus eigener Kraft befreien, weil ihre Männer wieder zu keinem Ergebniss gekommen sind. Als ob das noch nicht genug wäre, will sich jetzt auch noch so ein schleimerischer Militarist die Lorbeeren dafür einheimsen. Sorry, dass ich nicht lache, ich komme vor lauter kotzen nicht dazu. Österreich ist halt einfach ein Land, dessen Existenz wir am Besten verdrängen. Bis zum nächsten Mal, Wolly 25. Mai 1801 - Memmories of Heidelberg Manche Erinnerungen sind hart und unappetitlich wie alte Pizza-Reste. Sie in der Mikrowelle aufzuwärmen ist definitiv keine gute Idee. Erstens weil Mikrowellen verboten sind und zweitens weil's einfach Scheisse schmeckt. Vor einigen Jahren arbeitete ich mal für den Arschel-Finger Pressekonzer''n in Old York. Wie ja allseits bekannt ist, veröffentlicht dieser Konzern so berüchtigte Titel wie « ''Fäkalwitze Band 1 - 1320,2 », « Die hohe Kunst der misogynen Prosa ''», «''Hängt die Kritiker - Lyrik eines Narziss », so wie selbstredend das Boulevardblatt « BLÖK » und "BLÖK AM SONNTAG". Nicht gerade ein Ruhmesblatt in meiner Karriere, aber Ich war jung und brauchte das Geld. Seit Tagen nun erhalte ich diverse Anrufe von Ex-Kollegen des AFP-Konzerns, die sich bei mir wegen ihres Vorgesetzen ausheulen wollen. Als wär ich so ein beknackter Kummerkasten-Onkel! Es wird mir dann was vorgejammert von wegen dass für diesen Vorgesetzten Regeln dazu da sind, von anderen befolgt, von ihm aber gebrochen zu werden. Ich sag dann immer - allerdings mit nur mässigem Erfolg: « Kennst Du das Lied von La Donna « The power of Goodbye? » hat einen tollen Text, den solltest Du Dir mal so richtig intensiv reinziehen. » Wer mit dem Teufel in die Kiste steigt, darf sich nicht wundern wenn er gefickt wird. Ich bin mit der Scheisse jedenfalls durch. Aber zurück zur Tagespolitik. Nervt Sie dieser Hype rund um den geplanten Staatsbesuch JFK's in Österreich auch so? Da wird mal wieder schamlos in die Superlative-Kiste gegriffen und Schlagworte wie « historisch » und « epochal » auf geradezu inflationäre Weise missbraucht. Ich frag mich sowieso, warum der Präsident anlässlich der 25 Jahrfeierlichkeiten des Endes des Nordeuropakrieges ausgerrechnet zuerst nach Wien fährt. Haben das damals nicht die Briten erobert? Soweit ich mich erinnere, haben *wir* Deutschland plattgebombt. Wäre eigentlich nur Recht und billig, wenn Kennedy erst mal nach Deutschland führe. Vermutlich liegt es daran, dass er sämtliche deutsche Staaten besuchen müsste und bis er die alle durch hat, die Renaissance vorbei ist. Oder können Sie so aus dem Kopf weg alle Mitglieder des deutschen Bundes runterrattern? Ich nicht. Obwohl man uns im Geografie-Unterricht damit gefoltert hat, fallen mir so spontan immer nur Preussen, Bayern und Hanseland ein. Und wenn ich noch etwas nachgrüble, noch Baden und Württemberg. Aber da gibts ja noch diese vielen obskuren Stadt-Staaten: Zahllose Königreiche, in etwa so gross wie ein Parklpatz, die sich zudem spinnefeind sind. So wie das Herzogtum Herne und – wie hiess noch mal das verfeindete Nachbarreich? Will mir jetzt nicht einfallen, ausser dass es irgendwas mit Badewannen zu tun hat. Auch egal. Jedenfalls beschränkt JFK seine Deutschlandreise auf Preussen. Und das nach seinem Besuch in Wien. Wahrlich, ich sage Euch: Bis man in Restdeutschland aufgehört hat, sich dewegen gegenseitig die Schuld zuzuschieben, ist die Renaissance ganz bestimmt vorbei. Ne Null in Geo: Wolly 21. Mai 1801 - Kompromisse Bäh, ich glaub mein Fahrrad yodelt! Nun haben wir doch alle mit Spannung die Entscheidung des mayasischen Parlamentes bezüglich der Reformierung des Sterbehilfegesetzes erwartet. das Thema war ja auch bei uns wochenlang ein Dauerbrenner. Die Feuilletons überboten sich mit rührseligen Schicksals-Reportagen, die je nach politischer Haltung entweder eine Oma beinhalteten, die schon wegen eines Schnupfens in die Arme des Schächtmesters getrieben wurde oder die armen Sau die, zu 70% verbrannt, ohne Arme, beine, blind und taub nach einem Aspirin bettelt, selbiges aber nicht bekommt, weil die Tabletten ja zwecks Selbstmord gehortet werden könnten. Ach je. Nun, wer auf eine möglicherweise tendenzstiftende Novellierung (oder auch Beibehaltung) besagten Gesetzes in Mayasien gehofft hatte, sieht sich enttäuscht. Ein Kompromiss ist es, der dabei rausgekommen ist: lahm wie der Gaul meiner Nachbarin und faul wie der Fisch im Teller von Z.W.Örg. Aber was ist von Politikern auch anderes zu erwarten. Der Kompromiss lautet: Sterbehilfe ja, aber nicht im Rahmen einer rituellen Opferung. Ich frage mich, wie das konkret überhaupt gehen soll: Muss der Arzt nachweisen, dass er Atheist ist? Dürfen anwesende Angehörige wenigsens beten? WO zieht man die Grenzen? Also ich denk mir, die Leute werden nachwievor weiterhin so ex gehen wie sie wollen (sofern sie das wollen) aber Hauptsache auf dem Papier stimmt alles. A propos überschrittenes Verfallsdatum: Zweites grosses Thema dieser Tage ist ja der geplante Besuch unseres Präsidenten bei Kaiser Franz Josef dem Ersten von Österreich. Man muss sich das mal vorstellen: Als Franzl ein Jahr alt war brach bei uns der Sezessionskrieg aus. Und als unser JFK zur Welt kam, war der Kaiser schon ein alter Sack. Der erste und einzige amerikanensische Präsient, der je mit Franz Josef zusammentraf war Dwight D. Eisenhower. Danach haben beide Regierungen irgendwie versucht zu verdrängen dass es die jeweils andere gibt. So gesehen ist dieses Gipfeltreffen schon historisch. Das wird lustich! Euer Wolly 28. April 1801 Scheiss-Tag! Es gibt Tage, da geht wirklich alles schief. Als ob sich irgendein Dämon in Ausbildung DICH als Gegenstand seiner Abschlussprüfung ausgesucht hätte. Heute Morgen: kein Wasser! Ich drehe die Leitung bis zum Anschlag auf, aber nix da - kein müder Tropfen. Ich will die Wasserwerke anrufen, da fällt doch einfach die Kurbel aus meinem Fernsprechapparat, runter auf den Boden. Von wegen, amerikanensische Wertarbeit, ein billiger Cambodia-Import ist das! während ich versuche den Apparat zu reparieren, klopft es an meine Tür. Die Nachbarin will wissen, ob das Wasser bei mir auch nicht funktioniert. Ich öffne die Tür, bejahe und bitte sie, bei den Wasserwerken anzurufen. Das will sie nicht, weil sie das Geld für den Anruf reut. Das hat man davon, wenn man mit dem wohl geizigsten Menschen des Universums auf einer Etage wohnt. Nun war es aber so langsam Zeit, sich auf den Weg zu machen, nicht dass ich noch zu spät in der Redaktion erscheine. Ich begebe mich in die Remise. Ich ziehe den Break aus dem Standplatz und Kraak! Die Radnabe ist ab und das Rad eiert wie ein alter Flaschendeckel. Ich mache kehrt, gehe die Treppe hoch um von meiner Wohnung aus den Stellmacher anzurufen. Im fünften Stock erinnere ich mich wieder daran, dass der Fernsprechapparat kaputt ist. Also wieder runter. Ich kann ja auch reiten, sage ich mir. Draussen regnet es zwar wie Sau, aber bitte. Nun rächt es sich, dass ich schon lange nicht mehr geritten bin. Mein Gaul ist sich den Sattel kaum noch gewohnt. Er beisst mich beim Aufzäumen in den Finger und bläht sich auf wie ein Seeigel, so dass ich den Sattelgurt kaum zukriege. Als ich aufsteigen will, lässt das Tier die Luft wieder raus und der Sattel dreht sich um 180 Grad unter seinen Bauch. Ich knalle mit dem Arsch auf den Boden. Jetzt läuft das Vieh auch noch los, prescht durch die halboffene Stalltür ins Freie. Ich hinterher, aber weg ist der Zosse. So langsam komme ich wirklich zu spät. Nun gut, der Gaul wird schon von alleine wieder nach Hause kommen, ich nehme jetzt den Bus. An der Haltestelle warte ich geschlagene 20 Minuten. Im strömenden Regen. Das kleine, überdachte Bänkchen wird von einem spindeldürren, gammeligen Penner besetzt, der seinen Hund mit alten Pizza-Resten füttert. Von Mund zu Schnauze. Das ist so dermassen eklig, dass niemand Lust hat, näher als 10 Meter an das Wartehäuschen heranzukommen. Endlich kommt der Bus herangezuckelt. Nass und durchfroren steige ich in die erste Klasse. Ein Gedränge ist das. Neben mir sitzt eine Frau mit einem zweijährigen Bengel, dem ein zwei zentimeter langer Rotzschmier unter der Nase hängt. Sie versucht ihn dazu zu bringen, endlich den mitgebrachten Jogurth zu essen. warum Eltern ihre Kinder eigentlich immer in öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln zwangsfüttern, ist mir schleierhaft. Es ist ja nicht so, dass dieser Bus ohne Halt bis ins Mondreich fährt. Selbst die angenommen längste Strecke, bis Brookline-Schrankhorst, (ca 2 Stunden) sollte eigentlich ohne die Gefahr den Hungertod zu sterben, zu bewältigen sein. Gibt es also irgendeinen Grund, den Balg nicht zu Hause zu füttern? Ich bin so eingeklemmt zwischen den Passagieren, dass ich nur mit Mühe einer Salve Joghurt ausweichen kann, die dem strampelnden und quängelnden Jungen aus dem Becher entweicht. Das Zeug klatscht dem Mann, der neben mir steht auf die Schuhe. Der asoziale Scheisser vis-à-vis, der dermassen breitbeinig dasitzt, dass er locker zwei Sitzplätze beansprucht hat sich jetzt eine Zigarette angesteckt. Eigentlich ist Rauchen im Bus ja verboten. Interessiert das Arschloch nicht. Jemand murmelt etwas von Stinken und Räucherkammer und so, aber das hört er nicht. Er hört Ipod. Ist eigentlich auch verboten, aber wie gesagt. Von wegen interessieren und so. Mittlerweile wünschte ich ich hatte doch versucht, mein Pferd einzufangen. Geschlagene Dreiviertelstunde muss ich eingeklemmt zwischen Gesocks verbringen, das als einzige Gemeinsamkeit die Tatsache teilt, 2 Gulden 50 für die Fahrt zusammenkratzen zu können. Wobei mich nicht wundern würde, wenn die Sau mit der Zigarette schwarz fährt. Endlich angekommen, ist die Redaktion zu. Häh? Ich hatte doch heute den Termin? Nochmal nachschauen. Ne, das war gestern. Sauklaue, konnte meine eigene Notiz nicht entziffern. Wieder mit dem Bus zurück? Ne, ich rufe mir jetzt eine Droscke, von der Telefonzelle aus. Der Höhrer in der Telefonzelle ist abgerissen, im Geldeinwurfschlitz klebt ein harter Kaugummi, auf dem Boden liegt Erbrochenes und an die Wand hat jemand "Karla ist eine blöde Nutte, Ihre Rufnummer ist 145" geschmiert. Also doch mit dem Bus zurück. Zu Hause angekommen stehe ich vor der Wohnungstür, unter der eine Wasserlache durchsickert. Mir schwant Schlimmes. Ich trete ein und ach, die ganze Wohnung steht unter Wasser. Der Wasserhahn war ja auch weit aufgedreht und anscheinend läuft das Wasser wieder. Toll. Während ich die Sauerei zu beseitigen versuche, klopft es an der Tür. So ein Vorgartenspiesser stellt sich als John Mickendatsch vor und unterrichtet mich davon, dass mein Pferd in seinen Gerätenschuppen eingebrochen ist und dort seinen neuen, mechanischen Rasenäher zugeschissen hat. Ach ja, die Tulpenbeete seinen auch zertrampelt. Ich hätte ja aber sicher eine Haftpflichtversicherung. Klar habe ich die. Euer Wolly 11. April 1801 Allgemeine Menschenrechte Haben Sie auch schon von diesem IKMK gehört? Natürlich haben Sie. Ob Sie nun wollen oder nicht - die Zeitungen und Rundfunkanstalten haben derzeit ja auch kein anderes Thema. Sind ja echt drollig die Jungs: wollen Ihr Verständnis von allgemeinen Menschenrechten global durchsetzen. Tze! Als wären wir sowas wie eine - ich erfinde grad mal ein neues Wort: "globalisierte" Welt - und nicht eine Ansammlung egozentrischer, kleinkarrierter Nationalstaaten, die zufällig und eher widerwillig den selben Planeten teilen. Mit den Menschenrechten ist das doch so: Wenn ich was zu fressen, was zu saufen und ein Dach über den Kopf habe, gehts mir gut. So. Dazu noch was zu vögeln oder wenigstens ein anständiges Herrenmagazin und dann geht's mir richtig gut. Oder ist das bei Ihnen etwa anders? Heute Nachmittag lief im Rundfunk eine Reportage über den Alltag in Alkikatz. Mit richtig viel Betroffenheit und so. Dort soll ein Häftling, ich zitiere "an Erschöpfung und Misshandlung gestorben" sein. Gleichzeitig ist mir schier das Fohlensteak in der Pfanne angebrannt. Raten Sie mal, was mich mehr erschüttert hat. Nach dem Essen, Zeitung gelesen. Da steht, dass eine Aztekische Frau aus Calakmul ihren eigenen Sohn plus dessen Freundin abgemurkst hat. Das muss man sich mal vorstellen! Dass potentielle Schwiegermütter gemeingefährlich sind ist ja allseits bekannt, aber grad so... SOLCHE Psychopathen und Irre sind es, die im Knast landen und ganz ehrlich, da ist es mir doch sowas von absolut scheissegal, ob die dann dort dreilagiges Klopapier vorfinden oder nur ein altes Werbeflyer. Von mir aus könnten sie die Alte aus Calakmul auch ex schicken. Oder den Göttern opfern. Wobei mir jetzt auch kein Gott einfällt, der so einen Abschaum überhaupt haben will. Nun hat das Aztekenreich ja aber keine Todesstrafe mehr, so wie wir auch nicht. Die hat damals sogar Präsident Thomas Bush abgeschafft. Irgendwie unglaublich - ja, gelegentlich gibt's Kuriosa in der Geschichte. Wie auch immer. Die Abschaffung der Todesstrafe ist so eine richtige Intelektuellen-Hirnwichse. Die Mehrheit des Volkes war und ist für die Todestrafe, das ist ganz einfach eine Tatsache. Überall wo die Todesstrafe abgeschafft wurde, geschah das ohne dass das Volk gefragt wurde. Wen zum Teufel kümmert es denn, wenn irgendwelche Gewaltverbrecher auf Staatskosten entsorgt werden? Aber bitte. Wir haben keine Todesstrafe mehr und ich fordere sie auch nicht ein. Was mir aber stinkt ist, dass dann wieder irgendwelche Aktivisten wie die vom IKMK unser Land wegen irgendwelcher kleinlicher Scheisse als "menschenrechts-bedenklich" einstufen. Und unser Präsidentchen macht da auch noch mit, diskutiert mit denen, statt ihnen einen Tritt in den Arsch zu geben. Da lobe ich dann doch mal die Reaktion aus Rammstein, auch wenn allein schon die Kneipen in Steinburg und die Bierpreise dort tatsächlich ein Verstoss gegen die Menschenrechte darstellen. Ist ein Mensch und hat Recht: Euer Wolly 7. April 1801 Allgemeine Antriebslosigkeit Faulheit regiert! Hoffentlich können Sie sich überhaupt dazu aufraffen, das hier zu lesen. Die Welt ist ein kollektiver Freizeitpark. Tatendrang ist out, Leichen imitieren ist in. Das Neunzehnte Jahrhundert wird uns Maschinen bescheren, die einem füttern, die Zähne bürsten und die Socken wechseln. - Sofern sich jemand finden lässt, der nicht zu faul ist, diese Teile zu bauen. Im ernst jetzt. Gab es je eine Zeit, die so erschreckend von allgemeiner Faulheit geprägt war, wie diese Tage? Den Rekkord im Krankfeiern dürfte unbestritten Cuauhtémoc der Erste innehaben. Seit wann haben wir die Nase nicht mehr gesehen? Gefühlt Irgendwann vor achtzig Jahren. Die liebe Gesundheit heisst es, ach jaaaaa. Hat woghl nasenhaarkrebs der Gute. Aber wozu selber regieren, wenn man einen Schwiegersohn hat der's macht? Ich wünschte, ich könnte meine Verwandtschaft auch so nutzbringend verwerten. Nächste faule Sau ist John F. Kennedy. Von dem hört man ja gar nichts nichts mehr. Wenn der einst sogar zu faul zum vögeln ist, müssen wir uns wohl richtig Sorgen machen. Wie's aussieht sind sogar die Maligneser mittlerweile zu träge um zum rauben, morden und brandschatzen. Seit dem Überfall auf den Amerikanensischen Treck hört man von denen nichts mehr. Nicht den kleinsten Zwischenfall. Die "Action News" werden noch Pleite gehen, wenn sich da nicht ganz schnell was ändert. Unheimliche Stille auch in Rammstein. Vereinzelt sollen dort sogar Tempolimits eingehalten werden, was in mir definitiv den Verdacht weckt, dass wir es mit einem übernatürlichen Phänomen zu tun haben, vielleicht mit einer Faultiergrippe? Und was ist eigentlich aus diesem cholerischen Gifgnom Örg geworden? Ist der in der Mikrowelle eingeschlafen oder was? Der grosse Ingenieur wurde zum grossen Schnarchör und zwischen Österreich und Alpinien werden keine Unfreundlichkeiten mehr ausgetauscht. hallo?! Bin ich der einzige Mensch der hier noch wach ist? Vielleicht Träger des Antikörpers gegen Schlafkrankheit? Stets wach: Euer Wolly. Kategorie:Diverse Mitbürger Kategorie:Kotzbrocken und Ekelpakete Kategorie:Kultur Kategorie:Pressedienste